wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Peepers
!|Background voice for }} |image = S1e3b Peepers "I should be".jpg |voice = Tom Kenny |alias = Peepers (so far, only by Lord Hater) Mr. Peepers (by Wander) |occupation = Right-hand man of Lord Hater |first = "The Picnic" |home = Skull spaceship |friends = Lord Hater, Watchdogs |enemies = Wander, Sylvia, Emperor Awesome, Fist Fighters |bgcolor = black }} is Lord Hater's adviser, second-in-command, and leader of the Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder. His first major role was in "The Prisoner". Physical appearance Peepers is a small creature who has an eyeball for a head with a red iris, a small torso, and talks without a visible mouth. He also wears black with red gloves and boots and a black helmet with a big lightning bolt on top. Without his helmet, he looks a little bit shorter than the Watchdogs. Personality While Peepers lacks in size, he makes up for in loyalty to his boss, Lord Hater, and determination to destroy the only threat to the Hater Empire, Wander and Sylvia. Peepers seems able to hold an impressive grudge, second only to Lord Hater's contempt of Wander. Peepers is both under-appreciated by the overlord and overworked. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Although these two aren't friends ("The Prisoner"), they get along quite well. Peeper's is the brains of the warlord's operation, coming up with plans that often go ignored. He comforts Hater and also acts as his voice of reason ("The Fancy Party", "The Brainstorm"). Peepers is resentful of the lack of appreciation he receives, and goes to extensive lengths to please the warlord. Hater and Peepers disagree over how best to deal with Wander and Sylvia. Whenever Peepers compiles extensive and potentially workable plans of attack, Hater shoots them down with far-flung notions of possible Wander interference ("The Brainstorm"). Peepers longs for Hater's acceptance and approval, and longs to be the champion supporter of the Hater Empire by being the one to destroy Wander and Sylvia. These characters did not interact with each other in "The Day". 'Wander' Peepers does not like Wander, considering him to be a "wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner", "The Fancy Party"), However, unlike his boss, Peepers don't think of him being more than a little annoyance and insist Hater to try and ignore him. 'Sylvia' Peepers and Sylvia's relationship is of the bitterest of rivals. Sylvia, being the wiser of the space-traveling duo, is the only one who really realizes that Peepers is a threat. Whenever Wander is threatened, Sylvia gladly pummels Peepers to a pulp. She seems to enjoy causing the Watchdog pain and humiliation and often goes out of her way to do so while Wander remains blissfully unaware of the Commander's attempts to destroy both himself and Sylvia. If Peepers is up to no good, Sylvia stops him just in time. ("The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy", "The Day", "The Fancy Party") 'Others' 'Watchdogs' The relationship between these characters are unknown, but they will do whatever Peepers says, (just like with Hater). 'Westley' Their exact relationship is unknown, but it is implied that Peepers did not think of Westley too highly. While on the communicator with him, Peepers laughed uncontrollably when Westley claimed to have captured Wander and Sylvia. When Hater arrived at the rendezvous point, Peepers said, "I knew he wasn't Watchdog material!" However, Peepers was one of the people most upset over Westley's "death". Appearances *Theme Song 'Season 1' * "The Picnic" * "The Greatest" * "The Good Deed" * "The Pet" * "The Prisoner" * "The Little Guy" * "The Bounty" * "The Birthday Boy" * "The Day" * "The Brainstorm" * "The Fancy Party" * "The Void" (animatic and no lines) 'Season 2' Not known yet. Games *The Galactic Rescue (intro only) *The Helpin' Hands (intro only) Trivia * Peepers is voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls (as the Narrator and the Mayor), and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends as Eduardo. His most famous role is Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate and the titular character (SpongeBob) in SpongeBob Squarepants, and also voices Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo, ''The titular character (Doraemon) in Viz Media's dub of Doraemon, The Ice King in ''Adventure Time, Dr. Two-Brains in Wordgirl, Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Teslo Flain and Seismo from Mixels. * In French, he is called "Commandant Mabille". * In Polish, his name is "Komandor Gałka". '' * ''In Latin America, he is the first character to have a different voice actor: Diego Brizzi (episodes 1-6), and now, Alejandro Graue. * In Spain, he is called, "Commandente Avizor". * In Italy, he is called "Comandente Occhio" (Which means Commander Eye) * It should be noted in "The Prisoner", he completely doubted Hater's claims of Wander and Sylvia being a pair of "sly, cunning, devious tricksters". However, in "The Little Guy", Peepers made a point of holding an emergency meeting for all the Watchdogs in the middle of the night to prepare the soldiers of the "dangers" of Wander and Sylvia's fun-loving ways. * In most episodes, Wander calls Peepers "Mister Peepers", but he calls him "Commander Peepers" in "The Bounty". * In episodes that are focused on him, Peepers has his own theme music. Andy Bean once confessed that it is simply a minor key version of the Mexican folk song "La Cucuracha". He also said it's one of his favorite things he composed for Wander.http://whethervane.tumblr.com/post/74244550411/noveltymusicservices-a-delightful-graphic *"The Prisoner" is the first episode where he is called " ". *As of August 26, 2014, Peepers is the only main character not to perform at least, one song yet. **Also, as of September 6, 2014, he is the only main character not to appear in any games yet. (Not counting The Galactic Rescue and The Helpin' Hands since he was only seen in the opening title cards not physically in those games). Quotes trying to get Lord Hater's attention, "The Picnic", "The Good Deed"}} International Voices Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Hater Army Category:Male Characters Category:Species Category:Commander Peepers